


Caring for the fallen

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abuse, Depression, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, PTSD, Panic, Panic Attack, Rape, Recovery, Triggers, mentalhealth, panic disorder, remembering, sansrecovers, selfharm, slowrecovery, trigger - Freeform, ufsans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 16:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 13,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10994961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Underfell Sans one day finds himself in a new universe with strange versions of himself and his brother. After a life filled with violence and abuse, Sans has a very difficult time adjusting to his new place in Underswap. Two skeleton brothers help him through the journey.-Note: I don't really like Underfell Papyrus being an abusive asshole. I usually like it when the bros are loving towards each other and are all platonically fluffy~! But for this story, I felt like I needed a changeup. Hurt/comfort is my STUFF!





	1. The Beginning And The End

**Author's Note:**

> There is only fellcest(sexual)at the first chapter, except for brief flashbacks.  
> HoneyMustard is nothing but platonic here.  
> Please enjoy and give me all your ideas~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I we-wrote this chapter, I feel like this is better now! Still not good, but better.

HM Chap 1: Rough Play  
-  
Today had been an unusually bad day. Boss was more angry than usual and had been acting out towards him much more than normal. Sans raked his mind empty trying to figure it out - to find some way he had messed up for Boss to be even more angry with him than he already was. Papyrus had begun in the morning by kicking Sans’ door down... yet again. The hinges had been replaced hundreds of times, and Sans was internally cringing at the thought of having to replace them again.  
"SANS! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP! I’VE ALREADY TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES!"  
The tall, menacing skeleton ordered, receiving a Sans at full attention, quivering in place as he sat up on his old matress.  
"Y-yeah!"  
The tiny skeleton murmured, rising from the creaky mattress and shuffling towards his pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Sans reached for his gym shorts and a loose, black tank top. It seemed all of his clothes were exactly that, now that he looked at the pile of endless duplicates of the same outfit that were stacked messily on top of each other. He stripped down in front of his brother, exposing his bare bone to the open, cold air. The reasoning behind it was because of the red collar clasped around his neck. Only Papyrus’ magic could remove the metal seal keeping it on him. The lanky yet strong taller brother removed the magic seal enough for the smaller skeleton to take his old shirt off. Almost every inch of his ribcage and arms were covered in scarred bone. The one who had done this was not an enemy, oh no. Sans wished it was. It was his sick, sick brother. One day the taller one had simply snapped, taking out everything on Sans. Monsters often went insane in the underground, or became very unstable and violent - even towards the ones they had loved before. It was a sad fate. After he had gotten fully changed, Papyrus clasped the collar back onto his brother before grabbing him by the red leather and clasping a bony tendril around one of the vertebrae in his neck. The smaller skeleton sucked in a breath, a sudden panic making his entire body shake with animalistic fear. He couldn't breathe. Papyrus tutted at him, seeing his eyelight flickering in and out of existance.  
"WEAK. PATHETIC. WHEN YOU COME HOME FROM YOUR SENTRY STATION TONIGHT, YOU'D BETTER BE HERE ON TIME. OR ELSE. I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR BULLSHIT TODAY, SANS."  
Without another word, he dropped his pipsqueak brother onto the floor and walked away, hissing negatively about something or other as he went off. Sans heard the door slam and waited a few seconds before shakily rising up to his knees, trying to get his breath back. His hands were shaking and he didn't know how to stop them. He needed to stop being so weak. The small skeleton skipped a meal and instead headed straight to his sentry station.  
  
Sans awoke from his small nap at the sentry post, rubbing his eye sockets tiredly. He was always exhausted, probably due to the lack of food to keep his magical energy up. His body often had to go through physically taxing events, adding to the exhaustion. Sans glanced up at the small, broken clock that hung at the top of the wooden structure and immediately felt his SOUL drop.  
'I'm late.'  
Is all that he could think of as he teleported to the front of the house, his panic making his small soul thrum endlessly. He wanted to run, wanted to leave, but for some reason he just couldn’t. Leaving always made things worse. There weren’t many places to run to in the underground. He unsteadily opened the door, seeing Papyrus already waiting there for him.  
"Boss?" He began to breathe quicker. “I’m sorry, I-I just fell asleep, I’m—“  
His pleads were cut off by a swift kick to the ribs. Sans chokes out a breath, wincing in pain from the sudden impact. The tall skeleton picked him up underneath his arms and leaned in much too close. Sans felt something wet and slimy scrape across his cheekbone, and fear overtook his being. No. Not this again. Sans' only working eye light was a pinprick as his brother dragged him upstairs to his room, where he was placed roughly against the wall. His brother's fingers wound through his collarbone and he bit down hard on Sans, earning a pained moan from the small skeleton. “IT SEEMS YOU HAVE FORGOTTEN YOUR PLACE...” The words were only more than a whisper, but send shivers down Sans’ spine. Papyrus had forcefully removed his clothing, ignoring the cries of protest. He bound the shorter ones wrists high above his skull to a point where his shoulders hurt. The taller of the two removed only the clothes on his lower half, his red ecto member popped up to it’s full size. It was quite large due to his height and powerful amount of magic. Sans was frightened. This was not right. This wasn’t supposed to happen. But he had no choice in the matter. Sans felt a cold chill when Papyrus had started touching his ribs. The touch was tender, and Sans’ breath hitched at the strokes against the uneven bone. Papyrus slowly took out a purple vial and a syringe before roughly grabbing Sans' soul from his chest. He pressed down hard with his thumb, and Sans made a choking sound mixed with a screech of mixed emotion. Papyrus shushed him before injecting the formula slowly into his soul. A purple colour swirled through like food colouring in water. Sans felt a sudden, intense burning sensation spread throughout his whole body. It was as if everything was on fire, burning to a deadly amount. As soon as it started, it became a tingling and then nothing again. He soon started to feel warm, and felt his own magic beginning to form in his pelvic region. This was sick. These drugs were sick. Sans was brought back from his haziness by a laugh from his brother. It was a cruel cackling that sent a bad feeling down his spine. Tears pricked in his eye sockets.  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT INJECTION DOES?"  
He questioned.  
"N-no...!"  
Sans was barely able to stammer, his breaths shallow as he whined.  
"IT MAKES ME UNABLE TO DUST YOU FOR A CERTAIN AMOUNT OF TIME, AS WELL AS GIVE US A BETTER TIME. DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT MEANS?"  
He asked with a twisted grin, his voice soft. Sans didn’t answer. Papyrus began. He moved forwards slowly and meticulously, licking his brother’s neck vertebrae with a careful precision. Then he moved to placing his tongue inside the eyesocket, earning a small screech of distress from the monster. This only made Papyrus more eager as he fished his tongue in and out of the eyesocket, and a groan of discomfort was heard from the smaller skeleton below him. His eyelight in that socket didn't work anymore, proof being the huge crack that splintered his skull above and below the eye. He positioned himself for before inserting into the eyesocket. This wasn’t even for pleasure - this was just to put the other in pain. Sans was trembling, his other eysocket shut tight as he lay tense and helpless to it all. After a while of harsh pounting inside of his skull, he felt the area around his eyesocket crack, and a mix of dust and red bone marrow began dripping down from the wound. Sans was extremely shaky, only being held still forcefully by his brother. It hurt. A small sob escaped him, and tears mixed with the dust sprinkling from his socket.  
"HM. PITY THAT PART OF YOU IS BROKEN ALREADY. YOU ALWAYS WERE WEAK."  
His brother said nonchalantly, moving down to Sans' ribs. He began touching them again. Sans hated it, but the drug made it feel oh so good. He was moaning quietly, a twitching member of his own forming below. He didn’t want it to be there. He hated this. Suddenly, he felt sick. The more pleasant touching stopped when one of the ribs were snapped clean off. Sans screamed out in pain, tears dripping down his skull at the unexpected break. He began sobbing, hyperventilating breaths all that he was able to choke out. Papyrus laughed cruelly before snapping off one from the other side as well. Sans wasn’t able to scream anymore, so he continued to cry, broken sobs echoing throughout the room. Papyrus seemed ready to move on. He lowered down to Sans' pelvic region, rubbing gently on his coccyx, one of the most sensitive parts of the pelvis. Sans’ breaths were reduced to somewhat pleasured whines at the touch, the tingling feeling replacing the pain. “DO YOU LIKE THAT, YOU SICK BITCH?” He whispered, knowing Sans was too incoherent to answer. He moved his touch to the pelvic inlet, his rubbing becoming a bit quicker as he swiped his bare hands against the bone. Sans trembled below him, his dick twitching in anticipation. Papyrus had softened up his victim now and positioned his lengthy member at Sans’ formed entrance before shoving it inside. Sans gave a weak scream, his breaths panting as the taller one sped up slowly. Sans began rocking with the motions, hating how it hurt yet the pleasure was sickeningly multiplied by the drugs. The small skeleton’s body wasn’t quite able to handle the length and he threw up on the wooden floor, red magic a pool on the ground. It had been too much for him to handle. He felt as if his nonexistant organs were being jammed up into his broken ribs. It was a terrible feeling of pain mixed with uncontrollable, disgusting pleasure. “NOW NOW, I HAVE TO CLEAN THAT UP LATER!” The tall skeleton scolds, though seems not to care. He grabs the smaller one’s penis, squeezing gently as if it would make him comply or agree in any way. Sans squeaks, though the body part craved the touch. Papyrus moves his hand up and down, and Sans still feels sick. Violated. Disgusted. He wishes that he was dusted, scattered on the floor, never having to deal with living again. But his body was saying something else as he moaned loudly, his tongue hanging from his mouth as any words failed to form. His mind was becoming fuzzy, and so was his vision. Papyrus scraped at Sans' pelvis until it was barely holding together. Dust piled on the floor as Papyrus kept thrusting harder and harder, the tension building up. Papyrus finally came inside of him, the red splattering all over the tiny skeleton's ribs and soul. Sans came as well. The feeling was welcome, but it left him extremely exhausted. Papyrus’ cum burned as it mixed with the already injured bone and his sensitive SOUL, causing Sans to retch again. Nothing came out. Sans was fading from consciousness by now, the pain catching up with his battered body. The rest of what happened was blurry and pain-filled, the purple in his SOUL the only thing holding him together to life. By the end, Sans was covered in many different substances as he lay, limp and broken. “NOW YOU KNOW WHO’S YOUR MASTER, HMM? MAYBE YOU’LL OBEY ME NEXT TIME.” Papyrus says, and Sans simply whimpers in pain, his body feeling heavy, a pins-and-needles sensation scattered throughout. He was lying in his own vomit, half-dusted on the ground and covered with his brother’s cum. “THAT’S PATHETIC...” Papyrus covered his brother’s battered body with his jacket, having that small courtesy before leaving the room. He probably didn’t want to look at such a pitiful sight. It was Sans’ fault he had become this way, after all. He hadn’t done enough to keep his brother from losing his mind in this hellhole. He couldn’t keep it together. Sans didn’t blame him. He deserved this. Sans was able to get a tiny bit of rest, curled up painfully with his jacket. It was just enough rest to build up enough magic for one last teleport. The purple in his SOUL had helped boost his magical energy to keep him living and to help form the extra magic from the unwanted sexual appendages. He knew he was going to die soon. He could feel it as he hazily looked around the room. He was going to be nothing but dust. He could barely feel his body. Sans used the last of his energy to teleport to the lab in the back of the house. It was quiet there, and his only safe space. The teleport was an extremely stupid idea. It was a miracle he even made it to his destination alive. He was nothing but half a pile of dust being lightly covered in nothing but a black jacket and a sickeningly tight collar. His clothes weren't there, so all he had was bare bone underneath the one clothing item. He laid limply, waiting for himself to turn to dust. To be released from the pain. The machine hummed gently, lulling him into a pained sleep.  
-  
(Perspective switch - Underswap Universe.) -  
Papyrus was tinkering around with the machine in the back of his and his brother’s house, researching the notes that had been scattered there. Some of them made sense, but a majority of it was very confusing to him. The tall skeleton wipes his skull with his sleeve, having gained a bit of sweat from working so long. He used a wrench and screwed a large bolt into place with a 'ker-chunk!'.  
"Aha."  
The tall, orange-clad skeleton hummed as the machine started whirring. There was a sudden flash of light, and he covered his face for a few seconds until it went away. Papyrus blinked to bring his eyesight back to normal. What he saw before him made his SOUL plummet.


	2. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Right after this chapter, things will start to pick up a bit I hope! Please tell me if you enjoy this, and I take all comments into consideration!

Chap 2: 

Papyrus immediately rushed forwards out of pure instinct, lifting up the injured monster.  
'Another skeleton..?'  
The single thought flies through his head, but he doesn't leave time to ponder on it. He looked down to immediately see an injured right eye socket, and slowly removed the top of the skeleton's jacket to find where the dust was flowing from. Papyrus gasped as he saw that two ribs were snapped off at the ends and there were cuts, old and new, covering almost every inch of his bone. There was also a few types of unkown liquids dripping from the bone, and he didn't even want to know what they were from. Seeing this horrid sight made his non-existent insides heave. The tall skeleton immediately begins using his healing magic on the small skeleton in his arms. He started on the ribs, which were the most injured from what he could see now, mending them enough so that there was less of a chance of him dusting completely. After he gave his best effort on them, he then moved on to the injured eye socket. It seemed as if something that was much too large was shoved inside of it, causing a crack around the edges. There was a larger crack that ran all the way up his skull, but it seemed to not be freshly-made. Papyrus healed that up as best he could, sweating from the effort of using healing magic. It was taxing on a monster, especially when it isn't their profession. Papyrus looked down at the tiny monster, seeing a trail of dust on his legs leading up to... No.  
'I can't. I couldn't. Boundaries.'  
But then Papyrus looked down at the near dead form in front of him and decided he had to. He cautiously tugged off the rest of the jacket from the monster's form and from what he saw, his hands began shaking... there were deep cuts in the skeletons' pelvic bones, and they were recently made. The thought of what had happened here made him feel extremely sick. He used up the last of his possible healing magic on the area, making him feel exhausted. He quickly picked up his phone from nearby and dialed the Royal Scientist Undyne's number.  
"Undyne, come over here quick. It's an emergency. Bring medical supplies."  
Without waiting for a response he hung up and grabbed a blanket from the living room before teleporting back. He picked up the skeleton and teleported one last time to the couch in the living room before taking a look at the little guy in his lap. His face resembled his little bros' face if he really looked close. Papyrus thinks that it's strange, but doesn't question further. Papyrus notices a red collar around the skeleton's neck. He looks closer, seeing that there was a large tag plastered onto the red leather.  
'SANS, PROPERTY OF THE GREAT AND TERRIBLE PAPYRUS.'  
This statement made Papyrus want to throw up over the edge of the sofa.  
"Property...? That is so. Fucking. Sick."  
He says aloud, but is confused at why his name is plastered across it. Papyrus is a very intelligent monster. He thinks back to the strange notes surrounding the machine and what he could understand from them, before coming to some type of theory. It was unlikely, but from the information he had... this could possibly be a monster from another reality! He was forced to stop thinking as he heard a loud knock on the front door. He unlocked it and opened it with his magic, seeing an extremely worried Undyne rush inside.  
"P-papyrus! What happened?!"  
She asked as she ran in, before viewing the small skeleton Papyrus had in his arms. Her medical knowledge and instincts took over and she began wrapping up and tending the skeleton's wounds gently as if any harsh touch would turn him to dust. Papyrus surely believed it. After thirty minutes of careful treatment, Undyne stood up and sighed, wiping her forehead with the back of her lab coat sleeve.  
"He'll live. He seemed to have been, um.."  
She nervously clacked her fingers together, before Papyrus answered.  
"I know."  
That was all it took for the conversation.  
The thought of what had happened to the skeleton monster came to his head and it made him feel woozy. Who could do such a thing? He clenched his fists in anger. It seemed the skeleton in his lap sensed the anger in his sleep, as he let out a pained whine.  
"I-I'll come back tomorrow, okay..? Just c-call me if he gets worse.. poor little guy..."  
Undyne said, before walking towards the front door. She seemed exhausted from the careful precision she had just performed, and was probably very tired from it.  
"If you want me to, I can t-tell your brother about this and be p-prepared to be quiet."  
The fishlike woman mentioned, and left after Papyrus gave a nod of approval towards her.   
'Tomorrow is gonna be a long day.'  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any ideas as a comment. I will be sure to look over every single one!


	3. Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not uploading a chapter in a while. It's been summer break and I've been trying to exercise and have fun! I will keep writing, don't worry!

When Sans awoke, he found himself unable to move. All around him was warmth. He moved his head as best he could and saw he was somewhere... different. It reminded him of Boss' room because of the shelves full of books and the location of the bed and carpets.   
'Boss'room... Boss' room...'   
Sans thought, trying to remember. Then it all came back to him. The small skeleton began bawling, remembering all that Boss had done to him that night. Through big gasps he cried:  
"B-boss r-really wants me to be d-dust!"  
Only a few seconds later he saw Papyrus walk into the room quickly. This only made him cry more and made him start shaking.  
"PAPY! YOU MADE HIM UPSET! LET THE MAGNIFICENT SANS TRY APPROACHING!"  
He heard another voice, and saw a skeleton walk into the room. They were a bit bigger than he was and wore a blue bandana. This skeleton reminded Sans of himself too much to be comfortable. The blue clad skeleton approached at an extremely slow rate.   
"P-please don't dust me! I-I, my Boss will dust you if you dust me! Or he'll–"  
He cut himself off with his own thoughts.  
'Boss probably wants me dead anyways.'  
Sans was awoken from his thoughts by a loud but gentle whisper from the skeleton.  
"IT'S GOING TO BE OK. I WON'T HURT YOU. I PROMISE."  
The blue skeleton said with a smile. This assured him a tiny bit, but when the other skeleton was close to the bed, he tensed up out of instinct from reactions in the past. Sans then heard water running from a different room.   
"THAT'S PAPY. HE'S MAKING A BATH FOR YOU, OK?"  
'Papy. Papy. That is Papyrus. Where am I? Where? Why does this guy look like me? Why is he calling Boss 'Papy?' Where am I? Why am I alive? Why do I hurt so much? Boss. Boss. He hates me now. I need to die. I need to be dead.'  
The thoughts kept rushing to Sans' mind, and his breathing became shallow and quick. He started trembling. He was scared. Since he was restricted, this made him panic even more. No way to teleport. No way to defend himself. Anyone could do anything they wanted to him now. He was brought back to reality again by the feeling of rubbing on his vertebre. He opened his eyes to see the blue skeleton... hugging him...?   
"IT'S GOING TO BE OKAY NOW. NO ONE IS GOING TO HURT YOU, OKAY? I PROMISE."  
Sans eventually calmed from his panic and looked up at the other skeleton.   
"NOW PAPY WILL GIVE YOU A BATH, OKAY?"  
He said and picked up Sans gently, taking him to a bathroom. He was gently set down on the tile floor of the room. He looked up to see...  
"B-boss?"  
Sans asked uncertainly, fear laced in his voice. He shakily stood up and walked over to the Boss lookalike, using the edge of the bathtub for support. Boss held him up with his big hands. The skeleton shook his head.  
"I'm not Boss. You're not there anymore. It's going to be okay now."  
The tall skeleton said, a look of sadness in his eyes. Despite what he said, Sans got scared of him. The face, the lanky body, they look too much alike... the only thing missing was the scar over his eye. Maybe this wasn't really Boss.  
"Hey, uh, I'm gonna have to undress you for the bath, ok? I know you can't move much from the... injuries, so I'll help you, alright? Promise I won't look."  
The thought of taking his clothes off made him extremely frightened after what happened last time Boss took them off him. He retreated to the corner of the room by the door in almost the blink of an eye, shaking and holding out his hands in a defensive motion. The Boss lookalike sighed and took out a cigarette from his hoodie pocket, inserting it between his jaws and lighting it.   
-  
'I know this is going to take a while...' Papyrus thought while looking at the shivering ball in the corner of the room. He took a long drag, the nicotine a familiar feeling that calmed him. He waited a little bit before inching forwards towards the other Sans, gently mumbling assuring phrases. He still looked frightened. After repeating this process a few more times, he finally reached the smaller skeleton. He was getting tired now from being rigid and stressed. It wasn't good with his injuries. Papyrus reached forwards to the reluctant skeleton and gently lifted his shirt. The sight of his ribs made a chill go up his spine. He quickly took the shirt off and picked the skeleton up, setting him on his feet. He then gently touched the elastic of his gym shorts, and heard the Sans suck in a quick breath as if something was going to happen. Papyrus slowly took them off the red Sans and put them in the neat pile that was next to the bathtub. After that, Papyrus tried taking off the collar that had created dents in the skeleton's neck. He sensed magic holding the clasp together. Magic like his. He gently removed it, causing a panic attack in the little skeleton. He had never seen one escalate so quickly! He had tried his best to help, then called Sans in to try and help, then even called Dr. Undyne on his phone to help him calm the skeleton. It took an extremely long time.  
\---  
Papyrus closed his eyesockets as he took off the old boxers the small skeleton had on. He felt Sans shaking under his touch. Papyrus picked him up and placed him in the bath. He got out the soap and began gently scrubbing his bones. The dirt and grime washed into the water.   
'Has this guy ever had a bath? He's filthy..'   
Papyrus thought, and was dragged back to reality as the Sans made a pathetic whimpering. Papyrus looked down and saw he was cradling his injured arm protectively. Red liquid was dripping into the water.  
'Determination...?!'   
Papyrus frowned seeing it dripping from the reopened wound on the skeleton. Sans must have noticed the tiny change in expression and began shivering and crying out.  
"I-I'm sorry! I should have stayed quiet! I won't do it again I-I promise!"  
He stuttered pathetically, and only paused when Papyrus pressed a phalange between his jaws, where his lips would be.   
"Shh. It'll be ok. You aren't in trouble. I'll fix you up after we get you dried off and dressed again, ok?"   
He said gently, attempting a smile for the other Sans.   
\---  
After the newer Sans was tucked in with some new clothes, Papyrus lit another cigarette while sitting on the steps in the front of the house. His brother was sitting next to him.  
"BROTHER! THOSE ARE BAD FOR YOU..."   
Sans pouted, but didn't attempt to stop him anymore, especially in the circumstance.  
"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH HIM? I DON'T THINK WE CAN SEND HIM BACK TO WHEREVER HE CAME FROM. IT IS MUCH TOO DANGEROUS FOR HIM THERE."  
Papyrus nodded in agreement.   
"I guess we'll have to take care of him for now."  
Papyrus said, exhaling more smoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please know I will always take your ideas into consideration. I need all the ideas I can get!


	4. Breakfast and Flashbacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm extremely sorry for not posting a chapter for such a long time... I've been busy and am not sure how to stay motivated. Tips to improve my writing are always welcome!

Sans awoke to a light tap on the shoulder. He jolted awake and put his hands out in a defensive matter.  
"I-I'm up Boss, I'm awake, I'm sorry!"  
He said aloud, clenching his jawbones as he prepared for impact. When it never came, the red-eyed skeleton peeked out from behind his boney fingers and saw the orange version of Boss. Why hadn't he been hit yet? Sans slowly lowered his hands and looked across the room suspiciously at the other version of his Boss, like an animal trying to detect a threat. The tall skeleton was standing in the doorway, gazing in the direction of where Sans was. He had his hands in his orange hoodie pockets and was waiting in the doorway.   
"RED! PAPY! BREAKFAST IS READY!"  
A voice yelled from down the stairs.   
"Red...?"  
Sans mumbled aloud, questioningly.  
"It's what me and my bro have decided to call you."  
He heard the voice from Papyrus and tried to withold his fear.   
"You heard him. C'mon, let's go."  
Red slowly stood up and began walking towards the door with the best of his ability. Before he could get there, he felt his knee bones give out. Red closed his eyes and held out his hands as he fell, but landed in a soft grip.  
"Be careful there."  
Red looked up to see Papyrus. He would have fought back from the touch, but he was too weak. He hadn't been able to eat well in a long time and his injuries were still fresh. Papyrus scooped Red up in his arms and began walking towards the stairs. Red was very scared, but there was nothing he could do about it so he began to shut down. His eyelights were gone and he laid tensely, shivering every few steps the taller skeleton took. Red wouldn't argue, the orange sweater Papyrus was wearing was pretty comfortable. Orange Boss sat him down gently in a chair and then sat across the table from him. As Sans served up three plates, Red quickly scrambled to the floor, apologizing profusely. The two interdimensional skeleton brothers gave a confused and sad glance towards each other, staying silent for a few moments, not knowing how to respond. Sans crouched down to be able to see Red.   
"HEY RED... YOU KNOW YOU ARE ALLOWED TO SIT IN THE CHAIR, RIGHT?"  
He eventually said, as quietly as Sans could get. Red's eyes widened as he took this as an order. He leaped up into the chair, wincing as the quick movement hurt his injured ribs and arm. Sans sat down and after Red saw Papyrus and Sans take their first bite he then allowed himself to eat. He quickly munched up all of his food.   
"RED, DID YOU LIKE MY COOKING?"  
Sans asked expectantly.   
"Y-Yeah. It's really good."  
The small skeleton said, Papyrus feeling relieved and a bit surprised. If this was good where he came from, then what kind of food did he eat in his universe? From Undyne's examination, it seemed like he got a minimal amount of food. Maybe this is like royal treatment for him. Papyrus hoped that this poor skeleton would just be happy. It hurt his soul to see someone like that. What hurt even more was to see that they looked like his bro.   
\---  
Papyrus and Sans had finished cleaning up the kitchen, their... guest... fumbling with his phalanges by tapping them together anxiously. He opened his mouth every so often but closed it immediately, as if scared of speaking. Papyrus was keeping a very close eye on Red. He was sure to have some problems, and Papyrus was just doing his job of protecting his bro. After Sans had put on his glorious battle body, he came up to Red, who was still sitting in the kitchen on the wooden chair, as still as he could be.   
"I HAVE ROYAL GAURD TRAINING NOW, SO I AM LEAVING YOU WITH PAPYRUS. IS THAT OK?"  
Red nodded, even though everything in his mind screamed for him to say no.  
No.  
No.  
NO.  
Fear clinged to his ribs and he tapped his fingers on the table at a fast pace to try and still his hands from shaking. Sans said a loud goodbye before closing the door and heading off. Red didn't notice. His eyes were devoid of all light. He sat there for who knows how long, and when his eyelights finally popped back up he flipped out. Papyrus was standing next to him. Red was absolutely PETRIFIED. The chair went crashing down to the floor and he backed away, hyperventilating and yelling softly.  
"B-boss please, PLEASE, no, no, please don't! I-I'll be good! I won't cry out for help! I'll just let you do whatever you want to me! Just please don't make it hurt too much, p-please don't leave me to die again, I-I'm sorry, so-s-SORRY Boss, I–"  
He was cut off abruptly by being hugged. He could feel his soul beating at an extremely fast rate. Red felt dizzy and couldn't focus on anything. His bones were clacking together as he shivered. That quiet noise was all that filled the house. Despite being frightened, he clung to the orange hoodie like it was his one and only lifeline.   
-  
(Pov change, Papyrus.)  
-  
Papyrus held the shivering skeleton in his arms, rubbing circles on his back, feeling the uneven bone below the thin tank top the little guy had borrowed from his bro. It was a bit big on him so it sagged down, revealing a bit of Red's bruised, cracked, and broken ribs. Papyrus grew angry at the thought of someone hurting his bro– ANYONE like this. He held down a little tighter on Red, and the skeleton in his arms looked up at Papyrus. His cheeks were flushed with a red blush and he was sweating and shaking miserably. (Someone please draw this scene I will  
d i e.). Papyrus looked away from his face after seeing the splintering crack in his skull and picked up Red from under his arms. He then set the frightened little guy on the couch before letting out a shaky breath.   
"Undyne is gonna come over here to check up on you, alright? She will be here soon. Can-can you handle that?"   
He eventually said, pinching where the bridge of his nose would be. After not recieving a response, he looked over to the spot where Red was sitting on the couch. The small skeleton was scraping his jagged phalanges onto his arm, a bit of marrow and determination seeping out and dripping down his radius and ulna. This set Papyrus off. He walked forwards.  
"Dude, what the fuck?! What are you doing?!"   
He began, and after getting no reaction he realized that Red was having some kind of memory - some kind of flashback. He wasn't intentionally clawing himself down to the marrow. Papyrus grabbed his hands into his own and started speaking softly to him.   
"Hey, hey, it's okay now. It's alright."  
The taller skeleton placed Red in his lap and hugged him, rocking him and gently talking him out of his panic and flashbacks. They stayed like that until there was a knock on the front door from Undyne. Papyrus placed Red down gently and opened the door.   
\---  
"I-I'm going to do s-some checkups on you, o-okay?"  
The scientist asked, pushing up her glasses and adjusting her white lab coat. Red nodded and felt around his neck.   
And felt for it again.  
And again.  
His eyelights shrank and he began shivering. The skeleton backed away from Undyne, as if he could hide in the couch cushions.  
"W-what's wrong? Are you feeling okay?"  
She asked kindly, but Red had a different answer.  
"Y-you can't hurt me, I-I got an owner already, he's the capt'n of the royal guard a-and he's strong and-and please don't hurt me! I promise I have an owner, l-look!"  
He pointed to the lines engraved in his vertebrae from the collar constantly being tight around his neck. The scientist cringed slightly at seeing the sight and nervously tapped her blue fingers together, the red gills on the side of her neck opening and closing a few times.   
"Y-you know it's okay now, r-right? No one h-here is going to h-hurt you..."  
She said gently, placing a hand on Red's right femur. He looked down at her hand and then up at her face.  
"R-really...?"  
He said softly, giving her a gentle gaze.  
"Really."  
She replied with a smile, getting back to the health exam.


	5. Checkups and needles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter is a bit short... I'll work hard to try and make better chapters! Please comment, it inspires me to keep going whenever I get feedback!

Chap 5:

Undyne gasped as soon as she asked Red to hold out his arm. Her eyes moved directly to the marrow that was running down his arms and staining the couch. The thing that scared her more was that he wasn't phased by it. This meant most likely that he was used to worse on the norm. Luckily she brought medical equipment. The blue, fish-like lady took out some supplies from her bag (which had many anime stickers on it) and began cleaning the injuries. It was difficult to clean all of Red's wounds because of the extremely uneven surface after his arms were sliced into as much as they had been. The thought of what this skeleton had been through sickened her to think of. She eventually applied bandages and used healing magic to stop the marrow and determination from coming out. Undyne sighed, wiping her forehead with her lab coat sleeve, giving Red a feeble smile.  
"I-I'm going to check your vitals to make s-sure you're o-ok."  
She said, using several devices on him and scribbling things down on paper. She noted that Red's anxiety seemingly went up every time she got close to him or touched him. She noted highly possible abuse and haphephobia.  
"I t-think I need a m-marrow sample to s-see if you have a deficiency."  
The fish lady said, pushing up her glasses. She reached into a bag and pulled out a syringe.   
\---  
Red's soul DROPPED as soon as the needle was visible. 

Needle. 

Purple.

Soul, grabbed.

Pain. Hurt. HURTS.

Faster, faster, breaking, WON'T STOP, HE WON'T STOP PLEASE–

Memories of that night flew into Red's mind immediately. How Boss had injected the purple liquid into his soul. The pain, the burning! 

That evil, lustful, disgusting look Boss gave him before fucking him almost to death. He would have died if he hadn't been transferred to this new world.

Maybe he would have made Boss happy if he was dead.

Red's mind was gone. He couldn't see. Couldn't hear. The tears made his vision like a blurry filter against the world. His head was a raging typhoon of feelings and thoughts. Boss... Boss hurt him. Very bad. Left him to die. 

Helpless.

Worthless.

His breaths were coming out as tiny gasps. It was a while before his vision came back into focus. His body brought his attention back to his breath. His mind was screaming at him, completely scrambled. 

"Red. Red! You're h-hyperventilating. You need to c-calm down."

A worried doctor Undyne was holding onto his hands, most likely to make sure he didn't claw into himself anymore than he already had that day. He was shaking terribly, hot, red tears flowing down his cheekbones at a steady pace.  
"R-Red, tell me t-three things you can see r-right now."  
Doctor Undyne said, rubbing her fingers softly over his trembling metacarpals. He looked around, head quickly snapping into different directions like a rubber band.   
"U-uh, uhnn, y-you, I see you."  
He mumbled out quickly, hoping he didn't mess anything up yet. She nodded, urging him to go on. Red glanced around, a little more concentrated at the task at hand.   
"I-I see... " he looked towards the opposite side of the room, seeing this universe's version of pet rock.  
"Pet rock..."  
Undyne smiled at him.   
"One more, u-uh.. the couch."  
The fish woman in front if him gave a huge smile, patting the skeleton's hands with her own.   
"You did really good!"  
She praised, making Red blush and fidget.   
"I-I didn't really do anythin' special..."  
He said, feeling like he didn't deserve the praise at all. Boss wouldn't say he did good... Boss would probably beat him for freaking out like that with no good reason.   
"I-I'll just hold off on the m-marrow sample."  
Undyne stuttered, bringing Red back from his mind. She stood and walked into another room.  
\--------------------------------------------  
Papyrus was having a smoke break when Undyne scurried into the room, tripping over her own lab coat a bit. She came up to him and adjusted her clipboard.   
"What's the situation, Dyne?"  
He asked, exhaling, watching the smoke swirl.  
"H-he seems a bit m-malnourished, and s-seems to have a self harming p-problem... he also seems to have haphephobia and Trypanophobia from w-what I've seen, and some PTSD symptoms for sure. I'm sure there's m-more, but you're going to have to g-get him t-to open up in time."  
Papyrus nodded at the information, closing his eyes and taking a sharp inhale. Undyne lowered her gaze and tapped her fingers together.  
"H-how are you taking all of this...?"  
She asked, shying away. Papyrus took a while to answer.  
"I'm scared. I want him to get better. He seems like a good guy... I just wish he wasn't hurting like he is."  
'Plus that sick, sick collar. Those scratches in his pelvis, that spooked look in his eye whenever he sees me. I want to kill whoever did this to him.

They will pay.'


	6. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> School is gonna start in a few weeks for me so I'll try to update and work at the same time! It might be a little slow though, I'm sorry.

Chapter 6:

Red had slept in Papyrus's room since Sans was busy doing royal gaurd work. He was frightened at first to go into Papyrus's room, but after being asked from a distance he crept into the room and sat in the corner. It made him feel safer. Papyrus had stayed awake for a while keeping an eye on him. Red didn't move or speak, he just sat in the corner with his knees tucked into his chest, looking at the ground. He noticed that every so often Red would look up at him before glancing away quickly. Papyrus shrugged inwardly and laid down, closing his eyesockets. He had his magic ready just in case...  
\--------------------------------------------

Red gazed at the skeleton on the bed watching him, and beads of sweat quickly accumulated on his forehead. He so badly wanted his sweater so that he could hide away in the fuzzy hood and escape. But here? He was out in the open, with only a tank top and sweatpants. The corner was his only protection.   
-  
It had been a long time. His eyesockets were barely holding open on their own. But he had to make sure that Papyrus was asleep. That way he could then fall into oblivion. Eventually he saw the taller skeleton lay down, and then he watched until sleepy breathing was all he heard from the other. Red moved to the end of the bed on the floor and curled up, closing his eyesockets. He wasn't prepared for the nightmare.  
-  
Red opened his eyes to darkness. He looked around but saw nothing but deep emptiness. The little skeleton stepped forwards, unsure of what or where he was going. His body felt disoriented. He stood, staring into emptiness for what seemed like forever – but at the same time no time at all had passed before he saw his Boss step out of the shadows. His gruff voice followed:

"Hmph. Useless piece of scum. Monsters like you doesn't even deserve to live at all. I should have dusted you long ago. I'm glad you're gone now.

You are useless.  
Pathetic.  
Nobody needs you.  
You should be DEAD.  
At least have the decency to do it yourself.  
You are so selfish for being alive!

You know what monsters like you deserve?"

Red couldn't move. He struggled, fought as hard as he could, but he couldn't MOVE. He stayed in place as Boss came closer to him, stroking his skull longingly with one of his fingers before leaning in and whispering:

"We use them in any way we desire."

This sent shivers up Red's spine, and he felt extreme discomfort along with panic, yet he couldn't move from the spot he was in. He couldn't get away! 

Red watched in horror as his Boss began stripping. He had removed all his clothes and then forcefully tore off Red's clothes before beginning to assault him. The worst of it was he couldn't move, no matter how painful it was, no matter how much dust he felt, no matter how much of the burning and breaking he felt inside... he couldn't budge. Tears kept flowing down his face as he felt himself breaking more and more with each thrust. 

He would rather be dead.

\--------------------------------------------  
Papyrus awoke hearing crying near the spot he was sleeping. He looked down to where Red was curled up, shaking and crying furiously in his sleep. The tall skeleton shook him, trying to wake him without causing physical injury. The little terror-filled skeleton's eye sockets flew open, looking around with confusion. Papyrus put his hand on the smaller skeletons skull, rubbing it soothingly. 

"H-he d-did it again– he– it was too much I-I'm breaking, Boss, t-too hard, he-"

Papyrus shushed him, continuing to move his phalanges soothingly over the rough bone, trying to calm him. He wiped away the streaming red tears multiple times, just hugging his doppelgänger bro. The little skeleton was clinging to his hoodie and shaking like a frightened animal. Papyrus moved his hands to Red's back, going over each vertebrae and up and down his spine. They stayed like that for a while until Red unexpectedly spoke up.  
"Y-you're really not Boss, are you?"  
Papyrus was taken aback by the question - hadn't he already explained? Although he supposed that Red was confused by the whole concept of an entirely new world he was in.   
"No, I'm not. Just call me Papyrus. If that's too much, you can just call me Stretch, alright?"  
Red nodded slowly, still a bit out of it. Papyrus knew that in this state Red would most likely be more vulnerable, so he dared to ask.  
"Red, who did this to you?"  
He was first met by silence, then by silent crying. He felt bones clacking as the smaller monster cried in his arms, making his hoodie moist. Through his tears though, he did give the answer.  
"B-Boss d-did it, h-he, m-my own b-brother! I don't e-even deserve to be c-called that, he w-wishes I was d-dead! I d-deserve to be dusted..."  
Red mumbled through sobs, clinging onto Papyrus like a koala. Stretch sighed and scooted over to his mattress and reached under it, pulling out a single dog biscuit.   
'This is the last one I'm gonna be able to afford for ages, but.. it'll be sure to help...'  
He lit the end of the bone with a bit of magic, red crumbling as the singed dog treat heated up. Papyrus took a long drag and then handed the rest to Red. He looked up at Papyrus before smoking the biscuit, becoming instantly calmer in his arms. He eventually finished the entire biscuit and had snuggled into the warmth of Papyrus's orange hoodie, falling to sleep.

Papyrus smiled, thinking of the night as an accomplishment. He fell asleep with Red cuddled up in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to comment if you like my writing! I'm always open to constructive criticism and feedback!


	7. cute cuddles and nice speeches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo I feel like I say this every time, but sorry for the late chapter. I am getting used to my school schedule :/

Chapter 7:

Blue had come home later that night and ate some leftover breakfast tacos before heading up the stairs. He cracked open the door to Papyrus's room to find his brother sleeping sitting up against the wooden bedframe with Red curled up comfortably in his lap. The room smelled like dog biscuits. Sans sighed, giving a small frown of dissaproval, though he couldn't withold a smile at the adorable sight in front of him. The skeleton slowly shut the door and made his way back to his own room. He settled down and eventually fell into slumber.  
-  
Papyrus cracked open his eyesockets to movement by his ribcage. Red was grasping at his sweater, mumbling softly in his sleep. Papyrus looked over at his digital alarm clock. It read 8:45am.   
'Ah, right. Sans was out training late last night. He is sleeping in today.'  
The tall skeleton remembered. He looked down at Red, who wore a distressed expression. He was grabbing onto Papyrus's hoodie tightly. The tired skeleton shook Red slightly, causing him to awaken. He immediately scooted off him and to the floor with a 'thump,' backing away. His breathing became tighter and Papyrus felt sad seeing the look of terror on his other bro's face.  
"Hey now... it's ok. Remember, it's just me. Stretch. I won't hurt you."  
Papyrus assured, sitting still and waiting as Red took in the information. After a few long minutes, the anxious skeleton calmed himself and shakily stood back up.   
"S-sorry about that.."  
He said, feeling ashamed. His gaze was shifted towards the ground and he tapped his fingers together nervously.  
"Nothing to be sorry about. C'mon, let's go get some breakfast."  
-  
They made their way downstairs, Stretch helping Red. He needed some help getting around because his injuries were still healing. Papyrus was happy to take his time helping and encouraging Red to take each step. After they both reached the bottom, Papyrus asked Red to sit in one of the chairs at the table. Red eyed the chair nervously, as if he was afraid to sit down there. Papyrus slowly walked closer and sat down on the opposite side of the table that Red was standing by.   
"What's wrong? Why are you scared to sit there?"  
He asked blatantly, not wanting to beat around the bush any longer with Red. He wanted to know answers - the tall skele was impatient. Red nervously glanced anywhere but Stretch's face, grabbing his bandaged wrists every few seconds.  
"W-well, i-it's stupid..."  
The shy skeleton eventually mumbled, red blush covering his face. Papyrus swore he could see a red tear forming at the edge of his eyesocket.   
"I promise it's not. You can trust me, Red."  
The older skeleton promised, opening his arms wide in a surrendering motion. It took Red a while, but he eventually said it.  
"M-my Boss tells me to eat on the f-floor. He s-says I don't d-deserve to sit with h-him, or any monster.... He hates me.. I-I should be dusted.."  
He said, and Papyrus could have physically flinched at the self-hatred in his tone. Luckily he had practice controlling his emotions and actions. He lit a cigarette and inhaled some smoke. After breathing it out, he turned back to the skeleton standing before him who was trembling and sweating.   
-  
He couldn't even look Papyrus in the eyesockets. Stretch walked forward and kneeled down on the floor, grabbing Red's shaky hands. The scratched up skeleton flinched, as if scared he would be hit, but remained put.   
"Red. Look at me."  
His other bro looked up, tears rolling down his cheekbones. Papyrus wiped some of the red liquid away with one of his phalanges.   
"You never have to be ashamed or embarrassed here. We are all your friends. We care about you and love you for who you are. You can tell me anything."  
Papyrus finished. Red's expression was unreadable, but he surprisingly went in for a hug. Stretch gently patted his back as he cried, clinging onto the older bro for comfort and security.   
'Tomorrow, I'm getting answers.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will reply to every comment I recieve! Don't be shy, and tell me what you think! ^.^


	8. Confessions and worries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYY I FEEL LIKE I GOT A CHAPTER OUT ON TIME 
> 
> I'm really proud of myself for taking time to write every night!

Chapter 8:

Today's awakening was peaceful. There was one nightmare during the late hours but it wasn't severe. Red was sleeping in Sans's room, curled up by his feet like a puppy for the entirety of the night, despite having a matress laid out on the floor for him.  
\-   
Red was sleeping peacefully until the sound of pots and pans banging together awoke him from his slumber. Every morning he had to take a moment and remind himself that he wasn't in his universe. That Boss wasn't here to hurt him. That he was safe. Some days were worse than others. Red's thoughts were cut off by more noise from downstairs. The little skeleton stood up and stretched, feeling some joints popping. He tested his legs to make sure he could walk okay now before slowly making his way out of Sans's room and into the hallway. He made his way down the stairs and hesitantly walked past the couch. He then hovered just outside of the kitchen, too nervous to greet Sans, even though he knew he would be fine and that Sans would love to talk to him.   
'I'm so pathetic. I can't even speak up a little. What's wrong with me?! I'm so useless. All I am is a fucktoy. A useless 1HP monster. I don't deserve to live.'  
The thoughts kept swirling around in his mind, getting more and more severe. A single voice broke him out of it.  
"RED! YOU SHOULD BE MORE CAREFUL! DON'T WORRY, THE MAGNIFICIENT SANS WILL HELP YOU RIGHT AWAY!"  
Before Red could respond, Sans was off running.  
'What's the shrimp talkin' about..?'  
He wondered to himself before he felt moisture on his hand. Red dared to move his eyelights to look and saw it was marrow leaking from his arm.   
Drip  
Drip  
Drip  
The sound and feeling is familiar.  
A kick in the ribs, his eyesocket cracking, the snapping of bones–  
"I'M HERE WITH THE MEDICAL SUPPLIES! SIT DOWN PLEASE, RED! I MUST FIX UP YOUR WOUNDS RIGHT AWAY!"  
Red was thankful for the interruption from his mind. The thoughts wouldn't stop until he was engaged. The injured skeleton sat down gently and let Sans patch him up. Again. He was then sent to rest on the couch after convincing Sans to stop fawning over him.  
-  
Stretch made his way down the stairs, seeing Red relaxed on the couch. He looked drowzy, with his eyesockets half-closed, his single red eyelight looking a bit transparent. When Red saw him, a single flash of fear went across his face before he relaxed again. Papyrus sadly noted it before going towards the couch slowly and having a seat on the opposite side that Red was inhabiting. The taller skeleton glanced down to see new bandages on his arm - with fresh marrow and determination dying them a bit red. He frowned and sighed, playing with a cigarette between his phalanges. The two sat there until Sans called them in for breakfast tacos. They all ate, Sans rambling on about royal gaurd duties and Red looking on with wonder in his eyes. Papyrus watched Red and couldn't help but notice how his hands and arms trembled the entire time.   
-  
Sans rose from his seat and walked over to Red. As he put a hand forwards Red flinched and curled up a bit to protect himself, closing his eyesockets. All he felt was a gentle rub on the head and heard a:  
"BYE PAPY! BYE RED! HAVE A NICE DAY WHILE I'M OUT!"  
Before he scampered off into Snowdin. Red looked across the table towards Papyrus, who looked a bit stressed out. He was already smoking and was staring off intently, as if thinking about something. Red looked down to avoid his gaze and saw the marrow-soaked bandages that were wrapped tightly around his arm. Red looked up again when he heard Stretch's voice.  
"Red, we're gonna have a chat."  
He said and stood up. The lanky skeleton picked up Red and instantly teleported to his room. He set Red down on the bed and he backed away to the edge, eyelight a single pinprick. Papyrus waited until he was calm before continuing.  
"Red... I know this is gonna be hard, but.."  
His voice hardened a bit. He really disliked himself for talking with a stern tone, but he wasn't sure if it could get done any other way with Red.  
"Tell me what you've been through. Tell me what your 'Boss' did to you."  
Papyrus ordered, and Red began looking anywhere but his face. Red sighed before looking up, his face flushed, tears already forming in his eyesockets.   
"W-well... it all started a w-while ago. When my bro got into the royal gaurd. He made me start calling him B-Bos, an he put that c-collar on me to show that I was his property... but h-he also started..."  
Red stopped, sobbing. Stretch patiently waited for him, calming him whenever he cried.  
"Boss started doin' bad things to me..."  
He said inderectly, picking at his bandages.   
Stretch took a deep breath.  
"I hate to be the pushy guy, but you gotta tell me. I wanna help you."  
Red was shaking fiercely now. He looked around nervously as if he was afraid somebody was going to hear him.   
"A-almost every day I-I got a beating by him... It-It hurt, so-so bad..."  
Stretch could feel the pain in Red's soul from where he was sitting and it was excruciating. But Red wasn't done there. Red suddenly became even more nervous, if that was possible, and Papyrus had to try really hard to be able to hear what he was saying through his sobs.  
"T-then he.. he started usin' me.. he p-paid me off to let people fuck me... I-I'm just some goddamn toy, just some u-useless 1HP monster... One day, he p-put that purple stuff in my s-soul, and he hurt me so bad, he fucked me til I was a-almost dusted.... it's my fault for being so weak, so s-stupid, how could I, I-I'm just useless–  
Useless!  
Useless!  
Useless!"  
Red kept repeating the word, digging the tips of his boney fingers into his skull. He was hyperventilating and his vision was blurred from tears. The panicked skeleton felt dizziness and fear overwhelm him. The words kept getting softer and more difficult to hear. He sat in a ball, shaking and crying to himself until he felt a hand touch his own scarred hands. Red looked up, fear obviously still very much present on his face. Papyrus simply scooted closer and opened his arms for a hug. Red barely had any energy left, but he let himself fall onto Papyrus's side, hugging him tightly as he cried. Stretch did all he knew to calm Red down, from patting his back to trying interaction - but all he would do is cry more and bury himself deeper into Papyrus's hoodie. (If that was even possible.) They sat there like that for hours, and even when Sans arrived Red still wasn't able to interact. Papyrus started to worry, and Sans seemed very worried as well. Papyrus hugged the small skeleton, and Sans sat on the bed as well, giving his own hug. They eventually transferred the hugging sitting up to the hugging laying down. One by one, they eventually fell towards sleep.  
First Red was taken.  
Then Papyrus.  
Then lastly, Sans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, comment opinions and ideas for new chapters~! I appreciate your support <3


	9. Napstaton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been havinga bit of a rough time with working, but I hope I'm writing fast enough for you all to enjoy! Don't forget to comment ideas for future chapters that you would like to see :)

Chapter 9:

Papyrus woke up, cracking open his eyesockets just enough to see around him. He spotted Sans, who was just walking out of the door of Stretch's room. He turned his head more and saw Red, who was still sleeping.  
'I don't blame him. He panicked so much he practically passed out from it.'  
The orange-hooded skeleton thought to himself, pulling the blanket up more over Red. The little skeleton whimpered slightly in his sleep, and Papyrus rubbed his skull, shushing him. Red's expression went back to neutral, and Papyrus set his own head back down on his pillow.  
'I'm gonna rest my eyes for a little bit...'  
He was asleep in a heart(soul?)beat.  
-  
Stretch woke up once again when Red was startled awake, hugging himself tightly and breathing in an uneven pattern. The taller skeleton was up and at his side in an instant, taking his cracked hands in his clean ones so there was no injury.   
"What's wrong, Red?"  
He asked, using a quiet voice as to not spook the small monster in front of him. Red grabbed at his chest, as if his soul was in pain.   
"I...I... I'm useless. I-I'm so bad and disgusting and terrible and I just deserve to-to be dusted! 1HP monsters l-like me are nothing..!"  
Red paused, taking some ragged breaths, before continuing, his voice quieter. He sounded like he was in pain.  
"He wants me dead... everyone does.. I-I'm sure of it.."  
The red-eyed skeleton's tears began flowing, his single working eyelight coming in and out of existence. Papyrus rubbed his back comfortingly, feeling a knot in his nonexistant stomach at what he just heard.

Red wants to die.  
That is extremely worrisome.

"Red...."  
Red's attention was grabbed by a quick breath inwards from Stretch. He glanced up to see that Papyrus had orange tears running down his cheekbones.  
"Me and Sans, we both love you... please, don't leave us. You're ok now. You're safe."  
Papyrus pulled Red into a hug, and they comforted each other until they both fell asleep yet again. Red was sprawled across Stretch's stomach, hugging him like a koala. They slept peacefully.  
-  
The two awoke again, more or less at the same time, and Papyrus stood up from the bed. He began walking towards the door when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked over at Red, who was looking at him with worry in his eye. Red glanced towards the ground.  
"P-please don't leave me..."  
He desperately pleaded, hands shaky. Papyrus sighed and picked Red up, carrying him down the stairs. He set the little skeleton on the couch and threw some blankets onto the cushions, picking out the least cheesy Napstaton movie he could find. He sat behind Red, blankets draped over them and Papyrus wrapping his arms around Red like a protective barrier. At first, Red was hesitant, but he soon laid back and was taken up by the warmth of the blankets and Papurus's hoodie. At first, Stretch had held Red's shaky hand, but after a while in the movie he stopped shaking. Then he started laughing at funny parts and seemed to be actually enjoying this moment. Papyrus smiled at that, and they watched it to the credits.  
"So, what'd you think?"  
Stretch casually asked, a smile spread across his skull.  
"Heh heh, I t-think it was pretty... rib ticklin..."  
Red responded, hesitantly, but after recieving no negative reaction he smiled at Papyrus.  
"T-thanks fer... h-hangin out with me today..."  
The smaller skeleton said, blushing and looking away.  
"No prob."  
-  
Sans walked in the door.   
"WHO'S READY FOR TACOS?!"


	10. Marrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT: This is an updated version of the chapter!)  
> It took me way too long to write this chapter... I’m sorry. I’ve been doing schoolwork until 9pm every night and by then I am exhausted. I am also working on trying to keep my mental health good. 
> 
> I will try to keep updating sooner!

Chapter 10:

"Doctor Undyne is coming over today to give you another checkup."  
Stretch informed Red, smoking a cigarette. The two were sitting on the front porch, and the snow fell down lightly onto the already-white ground, creating a relaxing scene. Despite the calm sight in front of him, Papyrus was worried about what Undyne would say about Red. He wanted to know how he was doing, and what he needed to do to help Red recover. Red was definitely getting better, at least a little bit, but they still had a long way to go. Red was sitting on the wooden surface of the porch, and Papyrus was standing, holding his cigarette idly between his phalanges as he leaned against the house. Stretch sported his usual wear - his orange sweater and black gym shorts, while Red had on a maroon sweater that was a bit too big for him. The pair were waiting for Undyne to come over, and Papyrus could tell that Red was nervous. He had watched as Red's hand hovered over his wrist areas several times, but each time the smaller one had caught himself before digging into the bone. Stretch knew he was trying, and he was proud for that.   
-  
Undyne had arrived at the front doorstep, bundled up in the frigid weather. She had a knitted scarf with Mew Mew Kissy Cutie characters on it, and a warm jacket over her lab coat. The fish woman was welcomed inside by Sans, the optimistic skeleton who was cleaning the house.   
"WELCOME, DOCTOR UNDYNE!"  
He greets happily as he carries a pile of laundry across the room, and disappears into a hallway. She looked down at a nervous Red, who was hiding slightly behind Papyrus's legs, staring out fearfully at her.  
"H-hey, Red!"  
She greets with a smile, and the small skeleton waves back in response. Stretch moves aside and Red apprehensively steps forwards, taking a seat on the couch after being told to do so.   
"N-now wait here while I ask Papyrus some q-questions."  
She says kindly before walking away with Papyrus into another room.  
-  
What they had discussed was unkown, but Red had decided that it wasn’t anything too bad because Undyne returned alone and had a small smile on her face. She kneeled down next to Red, her blue hands shuffling through her bag as she searched for something. She pulled out several strange looking medical tools and set them down onto the small brown coffee table that was next to the old couch. She began by inspecting him in several places and applying some magic-infused healing ointments on some of the injuries he still had. She then proceeded to use several mechanics to test his vitals. After that, she asked Red lots of questions. Some of them he couldn’t quite remember the answers.   
-  
“O-ok, I saved this part for last... I know I couldn’t get it last time, but I r-really need a marrow sample to test your health.”  
She explains, and Red’s breathing hitched at the mention of it. Last time was NOT fun in the least bit. Even now, panic flooded his bones at the mention of a needle.   
“D-do you want me to g-go and get Papyrus?”  
She asks, his anxiety rubbing off a bit on her impressionable mentality. He nods quickly and she scuttles away to bring him back. The cool-headed skeleton takes a seat on the floor under Red and places his hand on the smaller skeleton’s hands. They were trembling. Hard. Red was backed away as far as possible from Undyne, his eyes wide with fear as she brought out the needle from her bag of supplies. There were a few tubes connected to it.   
“Are you ready?”  
She asks, already knowing the answer. Red begins shaking his head rapidly, breathing rapidly as the device neared him.   
“No, nonono no-no-n o-“  
The jumbled words came out, and his shaking increased. A small rattling could be heard as his bones shook. Tears began falling as he felt the sharp needle stab into his bone, and he was unkowingly being held down by Papyrus as he struggled against it — screaming, pleading, begging for it to stop. 

The memories hit him harder.  
The needle pushing into his sensitive soul, the liquid seeping into his very existence. It burned, so, so bad. Then there was Boss.  
The feeling of him pounding into Red’s eyesocket - feeling like he is going to fall apart at any second and turn to dust.   
Bone on bone, the scraping, digging into him oh god it hurts so much - stop, please, stop!   
The sexual assault was still fresh in his mind. He could practically FEEL the disgusting sensation of the magical cum dripping down his exposed ribs, mixing with the marrow and dust and turning into a terrible feeling on his body.

He felt overexposed. Disgusting. Like a toy.

Tears kept falling. He kept pleading, crying. He was stuck inside of that horrid moment. There was no escape.  
-  
“red... Red... RED!”  
He snapped back into the real world, he was being held tight by Stretch. At seeing Red was finally aware of his surroundings, the taller skeleton hugged him even tighter. Undyne was hovering by nervously, tapping her fingers together as she viewed the two. Even Sans was peeking nearby, looking worried. Red was still extremely frightened after that trigger and held onto Stretch tightly, shivering. He heard a few words spoken among him and Undyne, but couldn’t quite make out what they were saying.   
-  
When Red finally became aware of where he was again, he was laying next to Stretch on the couch. It was dark. It was just the two of them. 

The small skeleton snuggled closer to him.  
“Red?”  
He heard, and the little skeleton looked up at Stretch. His expression couldn’t quite be read in this darkness, so Red just looked upwards, nervous at what the other would say. He felt Stretch moving closer and shut his eyesockets tight at the sudden action - but froze when he felt teeth clanking a kiss onto his skull.   
“I’m proud of you.”  
Was all he heard, and a red blush coated his skull. He exhaled deeply, hugging Stretch closer. The two fell asleep together for the night.


	11. Going In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY EVERYONE!   
> Please forgive me for not putting up a chapter in forever... ;w;

Red woke up in the near-afternoon hours of the day naturally and sat up, giving a small stretch. He yawned widely, his red, magical tongue curling up at the end like a dog’s might when they yawn. The skeleton scratched at one of his arms gently - the tool used to pierce through bone for the marrow drawing was different than a regular needle used for drawing blood. In result, the insertion spot now felt a bit sore and itchy to the touch. Red swung his legs over the side of the small mattress and stood up. He felt physically stronger as of lately, having a tiny bit of energy rather than being constantly on the verge of falling asleep. Now he only took 1-2 naps per day instead of trying to fit in 5-7 out of exhaustion...  
That doesn’t include the nights he had nightmares. 

The little monster quickly got changed, wearing the colour scheme that made him most comfortable - red and black. He finally got his regular clothes back for good, so he slipped on his black tank top and threw his comfortable jacket on over it. He also wore his black and yellow gym shorts - striking fashion. Red took a deep breath before exiting Stretch’s room and heading down the stairs. He was greeted by a bottle of honey being thrown from the kitchen into the living room, and Stretch barely avoiding the fast flying object.   
“Thanks bro.”  
The tall skeleton mumbles lazily, taking a few gulps of the sweet, thick liquid after picking it up from the floor. Why it had been thrown, Red would never know. 

Once he was seen by both of the bros, he was greeted appropriately.  
“Hey there, Red.”  
“HELLO RED! GOOD MORNING!”  
Wow, were these two ever so different. It almost reminded him of himself and his brothe—Boss back ‘home.’ Though he had suffered many abuses by the hand of his vile, mentally-ill brother, he couldn’t help but wonder how the other skeleton was doing without him there. 

‘Probably fine... he probably doesn’t even care that I’m gone... probably thinks I’m dusted - and happy about it.’  
He assumed, negativity gathering like a storm cloud over his skull. Sans walked towards Red and grabbed his left hand, having a big smile on his face.  
“HEY RED, I HAVE A NEW TACO RECIPE I JUST FINISHED! DO YOU WANNA TRY IT?”  
The voice held so much excitement that Red just couldn’t turn it down. He nods gently before following Blue to the kitchen and hesitantly taking a seat in the same brown chair as usual. It still felt wrong to him - he still felt as if he should be on the ground begging for his food like the pitiful piece of trash he is, not being served like an actual fucking sentient monster with his own thoughts and emotions. 

The white plate was placed in front of him and Blue went back to cleaning the kitchen, not-so-secretly throwing secret glances back to Red as he munched on the ‘tacos.’ They were food, so that’s all that really mattered to Red. After he finished, Sans was quick to take up his plate.  
“SO? HOW DID YOU LIKE THEM?”  
The happy voice asked, and Red replied.  
“They were good.”  
The skeleton answered simply, giving a nod of approval towards Sans.   
“THANK YOU RED!”  
The blue skeleton’s eyelights were practically shining stars at the compliment, and he excitedly went back to washing the dishes like he had been doing before. He finished them in almost an instant, going at an amazing speed.

As soon as the chores were finished, Stretch conveniently entered the kitchen with the other two. He guzzled down some honey from the clear, half-empty bottle in his hand and walked towards Red. For a second, all Red could see was Boss towering over him, and he began to raise his arms up for protection out of habit. Only about one second later, the orange hoodie and laid-back expression he always saw was back again.  
“You alright there?”  
Stretch asks, keeping his distance from the shorter skeleton. Red nods, mumbling sorry to the taller one quickly after.  
“Alright. Well, Dr. Undyne just called and said she has some results from the marrow test that we should check out. Are you ok with going out today?”  
Stretch asks, taking another gulp of the orange liquid in the bottle.  
“Yeah. I think I’m ready.”

The two began trudging through the snow, and Stretch looked back at Red every minute or so to check on him. He looked nervous, with sweat dripping down the side of his skull. Red kept moving his head from side to side to search for what Stretch assumed were threats. He kept turning his head completely from left to right, most likely because he couldn’t see out of his right socket. Stretch noticed this and shifted from Red’s left side to his right side, hopefully giving him a less of a hard time. The ‘walk’ to Hotland wasn’t too difficult as they only had to make it to where the riverperson was located. It wasn’t far from the skelebro’s house. The problems began when other monsters were in sight. Red’s skeletal hands began ghosting around his neck area as if searching for something. Stretch remembered him doing the same thing when he had first began talking to Undyne. The tall skeleton remembered what he said and deducted that he was nervous about his...collar... being gone.   
There was no way in hell Papyrus was going to give that back.   
Just the thought of that sickened him.

They reached the riverperson and Stretch politely asked to get a ride to Hotland. The two skeletons boarded the small boat and began their ride. After a while, the riverperson spoke up.  
“Tra la la~  
Is that a third passenger I see...?”  
A sudden chill went up Papyrus’s spine at those words and he turned to Red, who had his eyesockets wide in a sense of horror - like he had seen something extremely frightening.   
“R-Red?”  
The usually lax skeleton asks, feeling on edge all of a sudden. The riverperson’s words were said to be omens, prophecies even. Nobody quite understood the monster or knew anything about them, it was as if they never had to eat or sleep. They just stayed on their boat. Red’s phalanges tapped in a rapid pattern on the dark wood of the boat, and he shook his head.  
“I-It was nothin.’ I just thought I saw somethin’ for a second there...”   
The smaller skeleton said, voice trembling. Papyrus hadn’t believed it was ‘nothing,’ but tried his best to push away his worry until they were at Hotland. They exited the boat and Stretch turned around to thank the riverperson - but they were gone.

Uneasiness at the experience still in the air, the two skeletons walked through the hot climate until they reached the Lab. The taller of them knocked on the metal doors, and Undyne opened them.   
“O-oh! Hi Papyrus.”  
She greets, before looking down at Red.  
“Hey there Red.”  
The fish monster adds, giving a smile.  
Red glances upwards and waves, which is progress in his social interaction. Papyrus nods his own greeting and the two step inside.   
“Just f-follow me.”  
She says, and begins walking towards the small ‘escalator’ type thing she has in the upper parts of her Lab. They go up it and immediately hear a high pitched squeal.  
“KYAAA~!”  
They suddenly hear, and Undyne’s face turns to a deep shade of red in an instant. Papyrus bursts out in laughter, clutching the empty area between his ribs and pelvis, where his stomach would be.   
“Did-“   
He breaks off with a wheeze.  
“Did you forget to turn of your Hentai, Undyne?”  
The tall skeleton asks before bursting out into even more uncontrollable laughter. Red knew what sex sounded like - he knew what he was hearing. He kept silent, though had a pointy grin on his face. Undyne had finally stopped being frozen in place and sprinted out of sight. The noise soon stopped and Papyrus a short while after was finally able to stop laughing. Undyne still looked extremely embarrased, but managed a “c-come on...”

They were soon in front of a computer that had some statistics listed on the screen. Undyne was back into her scientific mood, and began to explain what the things on the screen meant.  
“M-most everything is ok, except for what I’ve s-seen is that Red has had some what I’m assuming to be m-malnutrition problems. M-make sure he gets a variety of monster food for a w-while, ok?”  
She explains, and Stretch nods. He suddenly felt like a parent the way Undyne was explaining everything to him instead of Red. Red was listening, though was fumbling nervously with his skeletal fingers in his lap.   
“I-I’m assuming his height has to do with the nutrition problems...”  
She says, frowning. She goes into detail with instructions and future appointments that might need to be made. She also gives him a book on some therapy exercises to try out for Red’s anxiety and other issues.  
“Is that all, ‘Dyne?”  
Papyrus asks, feeling a bit relieved that there was nothing too serious.  
“W-well, there is one more thing...”  
She says, seeming a bit nervous. Undyne scrolls down to the very bottom, where something is listed seperately from everything else.  
“Y-you see, there was this thing in his marrow. A black substance I have never seen before.”  
The scientist says, shaking her head.   
“I can’t link it to a-anything I’ve researched before. There isn’t a lot of research on s-skeleton monsters, so it m-may just be something to do with your species as a whole. But then again, I don’t know...”  
She explains, unsure of herself.  
“The best plan of action would be to s-see if Red’s health or behavior differs from the regular. O-Other than that, I don’t really k-know.”  
The fish lady elaborates, finishing.   
“Thanks for everything, ‘Dyne.”  
Papyrus says to her a little while after, not knowing how to respond to this unkown substance. It would probably be nothing... right?  
Red waves a goodbye as they stand up to leave. They walk towards the sliding doors of the lab, exiting it.

As they prepare to teleport back to the house, Stretch still can’t get rid of the feeling that something isn’t quite right...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I’m sorry for not posting, I feel really bad about it...  
> I hope you all at least liked it! ^.^
> 
> I laughed so hard for the hentai part lmAOOOO
> 
> P l e a s e c o m m e n t   
> I ‘ m d e s p e r a t e


	12. (Author’s Note) Ending This Fic?

Hello everyone, this is the author of this fan story. I’ve been continuing this story for a long time, but I’ve grown to dislike it more and more as it’s went on. My writing style and headcanons for the characters have really changed throughout the making of this story and so has a lot of other things. I feel as if I don’t want to continue writing this. It doesn’t excite me anymore. I’m not happy writing it and I don’t have any ideas that I feel I would like to use for it. I will leave this story up for a few days (maybe a week) before orphaning it. I may or may not start anew with a different story, but I’ll have to wait and see how I feel. I would like to write some type of fan story, so I may begin something else soon to replace this, and it’ll hopefully have a consistent uploading schedule and a real storyline. I want to thank you all for coming along on this journey with me and for your comments and support. Thank you all and hopefully I’ll see you soon! Feel free to add onto this and such if you think you would like to!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please give me any ideas you may have for the future!


End file.
